Unknown Enemies
! のギニュー |Rōmaji title = Furīza no Himitsu Heiki! Akuma no Ginyū Tokusentai |Literal title = Freeza's Secret Weapon! The Devilish Ginyu Special Squadron |Series = DBZ |Number = 58 |Saga = Namek Saga |Airdate = August 22, 1990 |English Airdate = September 22, 2005 |Manga = Brains and Brawn |Edited = Immortality Denied *Big Trouble for Bulma |Previous = Gohan, the Hunted |Next = Destination: Guru }} ! のギニュー |Furīza no Himitsu Heiki! Akuma no Ginyū Tokusentai|lit. "Freeza's Secret Weapon! The Devilish Ginyu Special Squadron"}} is the twenty-third episode of the Namek Saga and the fifty-eighth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 22, 1990. Its original American airdate was September 22, 2005. Summary Vegeta vanquishes Zarbon and gains what he believes to be the last Dragon Ball. When Bulma asks Krillin why he gave up the ball so easily Krillin says that it was because if he didn't, Vegeta would have just killed the two of them and taken the ball anyway. Krillin comments that there might still be a chance that Vegeta won't get his wish if Gohan is able to get a hold of the Dragon Ball first. Meanwhile, an angered Frieza concludes that Zarbon must have either have been killed by Vegeta or ran away. A soldier informs Frieza that the Ginyu Force are in preparations to head to Namek and then is killed when Frieza says that he is no longer needed. On Planet Frieza 79 with the base on red alert, the Ginyu Force enter their space pods and leave directly for Namek. On King Kai's Planet, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Piccolo continue their training. Suddenly King Kai senses the presence of five evil beings which he notices are the Ginyu Force and explains to the others the destruction that they have caused in the past. Elsewhere in space Goku continues his training in 100G. On his way to summon the Eternal Dragon, Vegeta senses a Ki which suddenly disappears, Gohan noticing Vegeta's approach hides behind a rock but when Vegeta threatens to destroy the surrounding area, Gohan gives himself up. Vegeta questions the object that Gohan has in his hand who lies by telling him it's a watch. Vegeta feeling in a good mood from believing he had obtained all the Dragon Balls shows some mercy and let's Gohan live but still knees him in the stomach before taking off. Relieved that Vegeta didn't get a hold of the Dragon Ball, Gohan returns to Krillin and Bulma who then decide to leave the area before Vegeta comes back looking for them. At the Namekian village, Vegeta dives into the water to find the last Dragon Ball only to find that it isn't there. Realizing that he had been duped and that Gohan didn't actually have a watch but an object that must track the Dragon Balls location he loses himself to rage and races back to the cave where the Earthlings had previously been only to find that they were long gone. Having relocated in between two rock faces, Krillin decides to take Gohan to see Guru so that he can unleash his hidden power in the same way that was done for him. Major Events *The Ginyu Force head for Namek. *Gohan returns with Vegeta's stolen Dragon Ball and he, Krillin, and Bulma relocate. Appearances Locations *Space **Namek **Planet Frieza 79 *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Capsule Corporation Spaceship *Gravity Machine *Namekian Dragon Ball *Frieza's Spaceship *Attack Ball *Dragon Radar Differences from the manga *In the manga, Frieza is alone when he deduces that Zarbon has either been killed or ran away and that the Ginyu Force will soon appear. In the anime, there are two other soldiers present with Frieza killing one of them after he deems him unnecessary. **Additionally this scene happened earlier in the anime than in the manga. In the anime it happens four days before the Ginyu Force arrive on Namek but in the manga it happens on the same day they arrive. *King Kai picking up the evil presence of the Ginyu Force who he explains to his trainees is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the Ocean Group dub, Vegeta refers to Bulma as "that gorgeous girl" that Krillin was with. While this is not the original dialogue, it is considered one of the first clues that is an implication of Vegeta and Bulma's eventual relationship. *This episode shows the first foreshadowing of Vegeta changing sides. In his encounter with Gohan, despite kneeing him in the stomach, Vegeta decides to spare his life and tells him to go home, even though he had the perfect opportunity to kill him there and then as a part of his revenge against Goku for defeating him on Earth. Despite their displayed animosity towards each other, the event foreshadows Vegeta's eventual fondness towards Gohan as a fellow Saiyan, demonstrated when he saves Gohan from enemies such as Captain Ginyu, Frieza and Cell, and attempts to avenge him when he believes he has been killed by Majin Buu. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 58 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 58 (BDZ) pt-br:O Grupo Secreto de Freeza! As Terríveis Forças Especiais Ginyu fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 058 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z